Toolboxes having drawers often include numerous components associated with extending and retracting the drawers, including slides, wheels, ball bearings, tracks, and so on. Among other things, the present application relates to an improved toolbox with drawers which can selectively latch to the toolbox housing to secure the drawers for transport of the toolbox.